I'm Trying To Forget That I'm Addicted To You
by no.1-jelsifan
Summary: Following everybody after the movie. What happens when a new set of brother and sister threaten East High and everyone in it? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi...
1. Happy Together

It had been many weeks and days since East High's victory against West High, and many things had happened. Everyone had learned about eachother, and they learned to always stick up for eachother. Finally, cliques were looser; people were allowed to ' do other stuff'. Troy Bolton was in his room, preparing for the first day back and thinking about what the school term would be like. There was a knock at his door.

Troy: Come in

Mr Bolton appears.

Troy: (surprised) Hey Dad...do you need to talk to me?

Mr Bolton: Yeah, I wanted to apologise.

Troy: Apologise? For what?

Mr Bolton: Last term, I pushed you so hard to do well in basketball. You were happy but with one thing. Now, after I have stopped pressuring you, you smile more and I know that you play the game we both love for more than just the reason to win.

Troy: That's nothing to apologise for, I love basketball, I just play it for enjoyment, not pressuring myself to win and I'm fine.

Mr Bolton: That's good. This term, it's all up to you. No pressure, just enjoyment.

Troy: Thanks, dad.

Mr Bolton leaves room.

Troy looks in the mirror.

_**( Outside the Bolton's House )**_

Chad appears in Troy's driveway.

Chad: What's with you?

Troy: Nice to see you to, Chad.

Chad: Sorry. But seriously, it's the first day back and you look totally happy. What with that?

Troy: ( smiling ) nothing, just happy to have freedom.

Chad: Ok. Maybe when we get to our first class it'll knock some thought into you.

Troy: So, what did you do with Taylor over vacation?

Chad: Stuff in her favour, then in my favour. We went to museums and exhibitions then went to games and concerts.

Troy: Sounds ok. Gabby and I spent it just plain hanging out.

Chad: Did you guys practice for the musical this term?

Troy: Yeah, we saw Sharpay a few times and she was nice, but she was acting really weird.

Chad: Sharpay is weird. Remember, we promised never to try and understand the female mind.

Troy: ( laughing ) come on, we gotta get to class.

**_( At school ) _**

Everyone comes in homeroom but Ms Darbus is late. Luckily, Kelsi is now part of their homeroom class.

Gabby: I missed you guys! I and Troy were practicing non-stop, we didn't see anyone!

Troy: Hey, It's not my fault, why did you have to be so good at singing?

Taylor: ( laughing ) Well Chad and I did everything... Most of it in his favour.

Chad: Hey, I didn't want to know as much about the Aurora Australis as you did!

Taylor: whatever, it was still fun when I had to explain everything to you.

Jason comes into the classroom and immediately trips, falling onto Kelsi's desk.

Jason: Sorry, Kelsi.

Kelsi: ( happily ) for what?

Jason: for falling on your desk

Kelsi: ( snaps out of it ) Oh! Right, it's ok.

Everyone laughs except Kelsi and Jason

Ryan enters room by himself, a big change from being Sharpay's puppy dog. Sharpay enters soon after.

Ryan: Hey guys. Are you ready for the musical?

Troy: Yeah. We practiced and we know everything off by heart.

Sharpay: Well, let's hope you don't get sick!

Gabby: Why?

Sharpay: ( laughs ) Well, you know! If you get sick, I'm an understudy and I would take your place. That would be awful, wouldn't it?

Everyone is confused because Sharpay says this smiling.

Kelsi: Anyway, you guys can come and practice with me at lunch, but we need someone to play drums.

Jason; ( immediately ) I'll do it!

Kelsi: Really?

Jason: yeah,...um I love to play drums!

Kelsi: ok, great. Just come by at lunch.

Troy and Gabby smile.

Gabby: Maybe this lunch you and Jason should just practice, you know, get the music right. Troy and I can come later.

Troy: ( understanding ) Yeah, It'll be hard if you have to play with our voices the first time.

Kelsi: but... Oh ok.

No one sees, but then, turning away, Jason and Kelsi have the biggest smiles on their faces as Ms. Darbus walks in.

**_( At lunch ) _**

Kelsi is in the music room as Jason enters

Jason: Hey

Kelsi: Oh hey, I have the music for you.

Taking the sheet music.

Jason: Um...ok.

Kelsi: Just play it once through, I'll tell you if you make a mistake.

Jason: ( nervous) uhh...sure.

Jason begins to play, completely off tempo, wrong notes, nothing right. Kelsi looks at him, attempting to look at the music as he keeps hitting the drums.

Kelsi: Uh, Jason? Have you ever played drums before?

Jason looks at the ground

Kelsi: Ever played any instrument before?

Jason: No.

Kelsi: Then how come you volunteered to help me?

Jason: Because, I don't know you well enough. I thought that we would know eachother better during vacation but you were at a Music Workshop most of the time.

Kelsi: ( surprised ) How did you know where I was?

Jason: Did I mention I called your house a million times?

Kelsi: ( smiling ) And why did you do that?

Jason: Because... you seem nice, and I don't know how to do anything but play basketball. I can't even walk without falling! I thought you were the only person nice enough to teach me something different.

Kelsi: ( happily ). Alright, I'll teach you and we'll know eachother better then.

Jason: I'd like that.

They both smile, and Kelsi begins to teach him.

**_( The next day in Homeroom )_**

Ms Darbus walks in with a shy girl by her side.

Troy : Who's that?

Ms Darbus : This is Layla. She is a new student but has come one day late because of flight delay. Therefore, she will need someone to show her around to her classes.

Sharpay : I'll do it!

Everyone looked at Sharpay as though she were from another planet. It wasn't in Sharpay's nature to help ANYONE. Let alone a new student. Sharpay looked around.

Sharpay : What?

Ms Darbus : Thankyou Sharpay. Layla also has a twin brother at East High but he came last year, so you won't be entirely busy.

Layla went to her assigned seat. Sharpay leaned over. Layla looked at her in surprise.

Layla : Thanks for offering to show me around, Sharpay...right?

Sharpay : Right. I mean, come on, I couldn't let you suffer by letting Gabriella show you around!

Layla looked confused.

Layla : Gabriella? Which one is that?

Sharpay pointed to Gabby, who was studying over her lines with Troy.

Sharpay : Her and that guy beside her, Troy, got the leads in the musical this semester. They always get the leads. Since kindergarten.

Layla once again looked confused.

Layla : But Ms. Darbus told me that I should get to know Gabriella. She said that she was new at the start of this year.

Sharpay froze.

Sharpay : Yeah, that's where I come in. Before Gabriella came, me and my brother Ryan used to try our hardest and manage to be in the play everytime. But then, Gabriella came and Ms Darbus decided that she needed some difference in her choices. She chose Troy and Gabriella over ME!

Layla : You mean you and your brother.

Sharpay : What? Oh yeah. Anyway, Gabriella is the meanest girl you can meet. Last term, she just randomly went up to me and put fries all over me!

Layla : ( gasping ) that's awful!

Sharpay : I know, and I've always been out for revenge.

Layla : ( smiling ) If you have a plan, count me in.

Sharpay and Layla smiled at eachother. Phase One complete.


	2. The Worst Day Ever

**_( At Lunch )  
_**

Gabriella and Troy are sitting at a separate table, so they can rehearse.

Gabriella : Do you think that Kelsi and Jason are getting the music right?

Troy : Yeah. But really, I haven't ever heard Jason say he can play drums. Or any other instrument.

Gabriella : Don't worry about them. I'm more worried about Sharpay. She was with Layla the whole day and whenever I caught eye contact with LAYLA, she glared at me.

Troy : Really? Well at least you don't call her the ' new girl ' like everyone else does.

Gabriella : It wouldn't be right. I was the ' new girl ' at the start of this year. No one deserves a label.

Troy : You're somethin' special, you know that?

Gabriella : ( smiling ) Well, Sharpay seemed pretty happy yesterday that she was understudy.

Troy : She would have been faking. Just don't get sick. I'll die before Sharpay is on stage with me.

Gabriella : ( laughing ) But still, why would Layla glare at me? We haven't even met eachother yet.

Troy : Why don't you try to get to know her?

Gabriella : Good idea. But first, I got to get rid of all these cherries from my cupcake.

Troy : Why?

Gabriella : ( Picking off cherries as she speaks ) I'm totally allergic. I can touch them but I can't eat them. If I do, I can't even speak.

Troy : Whoa. Here. ( Takes cherries and puts them in the bin )

Gabriella : Thanks. You would not want to be near me if I had one!

Sharpay was listening nearby, along with Layla. They smiled at eachother.

_**( At the Evans' Home )  
**_

Sharpay and Ryan sat in the living room, watching the Tony Awards. In the break, Sharpay turned to him.

Sharpay : Hey Ryan, I was wondering, do you still want to be in the play?

Ryan turned to his sister in surprise

Ryan : Well, we are understudies. We can't do anything about that.

Sharpay : Unless...

Ryan : Unless what? Wait, you're not going to TRY and make one of them sick are you?

Sharpay went quiet.

Sharpay : If you helped, we would both be in the play. I mean, I already got the attention of that new girl, Layla, she says she and her brother will help...

Ryan : Sharpay, I seriously don't want any part of it.

Sharpay : But..

Ryan : No, ok? I just don't want to. Go someone else. The best you've got is Zeke, but he won't...

Sharpay : Hey good idea! I gotta go.

Sharpay runs to her room to think about her plan.

Ryan is left there, not knowing what to do.

**_( The next day at school )  
_**

Layla and Sharpay walk in the cafeteria, with Layla carrying a small package. Layla walked towards Gabriella with the small package.

Layla : Hi!

Gabriella : Hi, I'm glad I finally get to meet you!

Layla : ( impatient ) Yeah,...can I eat lunch with you?

Gabriella : Sure

Layla slowly unwraps package. Inside there was a burger.

Layla : Hey, I got two burgers this morning. Way better than the liver they are serving. Want one?

Gabriella : Sure, thanks.

Layla handed her a burger. But to Layla, it was the burger with a special ingredient. Gabriella took a bite, and immediately spat it out.

Gabriella : UGH!!! There's something in that burger!

She tossed the burger onto her plate and took it apart. There, she found five small cherries, one of which had a bite taken out!

Gabriella : WHAT?

Layla : ( smiling ) Yeah, don't you always have them in your burger?

Gabriella : NO!! I'm allergic!! Wait, did Sharpay...

Gabriella suddenly stopped speaking, and her face began to swell up. She ran to the bathroom. Taylor, who had noticed the whole thing , turned to Layla.

Layla: ( smirking ) What?

Taylor : Nothing. I just don't know why you did it. ( runs off to help Gabriella )

Sharpay ran over to Layla and smiled.

Sharpay : Thanks, now all we have to do is make sure she doesn't come to rehearsals.

They smile at eachother and sit down. Phase Two Complete.


	3. Don't Hurt Me

**_( Later, after school at a nearby cafe )  
_**

Troy was at the cafe with Gabby, who was still red but was now able to speak.

Gabby : Why would she do this to me?

Troy : I don't know. I mean Sharpay helped her and she's supposed to be ok with the fact that we're understudies.

Gabby : Well, judging by this ( pointing to her cheek, which was swollen ) I think we can wipe out that theory!

Troy : Relax, we don't have to like Sharpay. We'll just make sure that you don't get sick anymore. Don't talk to Sharpay and ignore Layla. She can do things to you, like apologise and make you sick. Literally.

Gabby : ( laughs ) Well, I have to get over this first. We have rehearsals in like 20 minutes and I can't be late. Do you think that Sharpay and Layla are expecting me to come?

Troy : I don't know. I mean, they might think that you would be really red faced and couldn't sing. But you can, so we don't have to worry.

Gabby : Ok. I won't let Sharpay be Minnie. We had better go now, so that we're not late.

Troy and Gabby threw their cups in the bin and walked off.

**_( Rehearsals )_**

Sharpay and Layla had arrived early, as well as Layla's brother Josh. Ryan had to be present too, but he sat far away from Sharpay because he knew that they would be making more plans. Troy was already there, sitting near the front, but Gabriella was coming after him. On purpose, because she and Troy wanted to see the look on Sharpay and Layla's faces.

Sharpay : Well, where's Gabriella, Troy?

Troy turned around and glared at Sharpay

Troy : She's coming. No thanks to you.

Layla : Sharpay? Come on, what did she do?

Troy : Nothing. Unless you count being an idiot, which is probably her normal form now.

Sharpay's smile disappeared. Having Troy and Gabby out of the way was something she wanted, but what she didn't want was for Troy to be mad with her. She might even have to act opposite him, and having him call her an idiot was not part of the plan.

Sharpay : I'm not an idiot. Besides, there is no way that you can prove anything.

Layla : Yeah, because she had nothing to do with it.

Troy : But you did. And we'll get help. There is no way that you are gonna be Minnie!

Ryan suddenly stood up. He had been listening to the entire conversation.

Ryan : Yeah! I thought that you were gonna be nice for once, sis, but you weren't and you don't deserve to be Minnie. Face it, if I'm on Troy's side you can't make me be Arnold.

Josh : But I can.

Ryan and Troy stared at Josh. He had blonde hair and green eyes like Layla. But he didn't look half as friendly. He looked more...evil.

Josh : You don't have to be Arnold. I can. I starred in every musical . I never even auditioned. They laid out the main character every year for me and I was the one who decided whether I wanted to do it or not.

Gabriella was on the other side of the door. She had heard what Josh had said, but didn't care. She marched through the theatre and took the seat next to Troy.

Sharpay and Layla gaped. Gaby's face was now back to normal, after tons of cold water washes.

Sharpay : What are YOU doing here?

Gabby : ( smiling ) Well, considering that this is rehearsals for Minnie and Arnold, and I happen to be and always WILL be Minnie, I don't see why I shouldn't be here. Maybe, if you think otherwise, you can ask Ms Darbus. ( gestures to edge of stage, where Ms Darbus is)

Sharpay : Um...no. It's fine.

Rehearsals went on smoothly. Troy and Gabriella left quickly afterwards, with Ryan to all go back to the Cafe.

**_( At the Cafe )  
_**

Ryan , Gabby and Troy all sat at a booth, and ordered their drinks.

Ryan : You know, Sharpay wanted me to help her but I didn't. I wouldn't betray you guys.

Troy : We know, Ryan. But what we don't know is what they're planning next. They could give Gabby the flu or change my entire class schedule!

Gabby : Yeah, I know that Josh is involved now, so he's kinda replacing you. Doesn't that make you feel weird?

Ryan : No, not really. I mean, if you remember, that whole time mix-up thing last term was all Sharpay's idea. I didn't really want to do that. I'm not as desperate as her. Besides, Josh isn't going to be playing Arnold. Troy is. Not that Sharpay cares too much, she just wants to play Minnie. She doesn't mind you , Troy.

Troy : Really?

Gabby hit him in the shoulder.

Troy : I mean, uhh... UGH!

Gabby : You better mean that!

Troy smiled and gave Gabby a peck on the cheek.

Troy : Like I said, I'll die before Sharpay plays opposite me.

Gabby : But I don't want to beat her the evil way. I think the best way to attack Sharpay is to make sure she doesn't get her way. That should drive her nuts.

Troy and Ryan laughed.

Ryan : I think I can stop Sharpay from getting anywhere near you guys. But she'll be meaner, since now you know her plan and Troy, you might have forgotten, but you kinda called her an idiot.

Gabby gasped

Gabby : You did what?

Troy : Hey! I just called her what she is. I don't care if she's mad at me. I'll just avoid her.

Ryan : I'll try and get Layla back to her senses.

Troy and Gabby stared at him

Ryan : What? You and Troy can't go anywhere near her and I'm in all of her classes. Way more than Sharpay, anyway.

Gabby : ( scarily ) Ok, but do not make friends...with the devil.

Troy and Ryan laughed again. They all relaxed and decided that Ryan would get Layla to leave Sharpay. But... they forgot about Josh.


	4. I'd Do Anything

**_( At lunch the next day )  
_**

This was an interesting lunch. Sharpay and Layla were sitting off with Josh at another table. Gabby and Taylor were at a Scholastic Decathlon meeting, Troy and Chad were with Troy's dad, to organise the team's next game. Zeke was doing extra credit baking scones for his teacher, so Kelsi and Jason were alone at the table.

Jason : So , a crochet is one beat, a minum is two, a dotted minum is three and a semibreve is four?

Kelsi : Yeah, you finally got it!

Jason : Hey! I bet I can beat you at thumb wrestling!

Kelsi : ( laughing ) Bring it on!

They thumb-wrestled and Kelsi won, much to her delight.

Jason : Ok, we need a rematch!

Kelsi : Don't bet on it. ( pause ) I guess you don't need drum lessons anymore.

Jason : No, I do. You just taught me, we haven't even practiced with Troy and Gabby yet.

Kelsi looked at him.

Jason : What?

Kelsi : ( sighs ) I don't really understand. Why you chose me. After Troy gave me the ball YOU helped me throw it in the basket. YOU called my house a million times and knew the details of my Music Camp better than me! YOU wanted me to teach you to play drums, like I was the only one nice enough and then you...

Jason : Kelsi!

Kelsi : What?

Jason : It doesn't matter why I chose you. I think that I don't want to stop drum lessons.

Kelsi : Jay, I hate to break it to you , but you're not.

Jason : Not that. Everyday, I kinda looked forward to seeing you. You made me laugh, and I doubt you've realised, but I like you , Kelsi.

Kelsi smiled.

Kelsi : I like you, too. But, does that mean that all that stuff about wanting to learn the drums was a lie?

Jason : No! No, I really did want to learn. I mean, I must be a real idiot if I can't play the drums, right? You taught me, and nobody else could.

Kelsi : Well, then how come you can play drums so well, but you can't thumb wrestle to save your life?

Jason : Hey!

Kelsi looked at him laughing.

Jason : Do you want to hang out at the Cafe after school today?

Kelsi : Uh, sure Jay. Why, do you need to practice the songs or something?

Jason : No,... just hang out.

Kelsi smiled.

Kelsi : Yeah. That'd be nice.

She smiled at him again and stood up.

Kelsi : Bye, Jay.

She began to walk off.

Jason : Kelsi!

Kelsi : ( turning around ) Yeah?

Jay walked towards her.

Jason : There is a reason why I chose you.

He leant over and kissed her on the cheek.

Jason : You'll find out.

He smiled at Kelsi, who just stood there.

Kelsi : ( whispering to herself) Bye, Jay.

She slowly began to walk away.

**_( At the Cafe )  
_**

Kelsi and Jason were sitting at a table near the window. Kelsi had ordered a Green Tropical Smoothie and Jason had ordered a Grape Bubble Soda, as well as a brownie for each of them. Kelsi looked at the brownies.

Kelsi : Isn't it weird for a guy to eat brownies? Minus Zeke?

Jason : ( taking a sip from soda ) Why?

Kelsi shrugged.

Kelsi : I don't know, they just never seem to eat anything other than burgers and stuff that's macho.

Jason laughed.

Jason : Yeah, but isn't it unusual for a girl to be eating a brownie?

Kelsi : And why is that?

Jason : Because you guys are always dieting, having like a celery stick and maybe go over the edge and have some peanut butter on it!

Kelsi smiled and hit him lightly on the arm. She happily took a large bite of her brownie.

Kelsi : Well, I don't seem to care, do I?

Jason smiled and took a bite of his own brownie. Kelsi looked out the window, where the sun was beginning to sink down. Jason noticed her looking.

Jason : Do you ever watch the sunset?

Kelsi : ( sighs ) Not really. I'm never out while its happening and then I can never see it.

Jason smiled. He quickly arranged everything. In a moment or so, their drinks were packed up in take away cups.

Kelsi : What are you doing?

Jason : ( grinning )I don't know but you're coming.

Jason grabbed Kelsi and they ran outside. They ran together towards the beach which was just up ahead. Kelsi ran behind Jason by a few metres.

Kelsi : Jay! Wait!

Jason looked behind and stopped. Suddenly he smiled. He quickly picked Kelsi up and put her on his back. Kelsi screamed happily. They ran towards the beach and when they got there, Jay dropped Kelsi on the soft sand. The sun hadn't set yet.

Kelsi : ( panting ) So now that you can talk, can you tell me what's going on?

Jason smiled.

Jason : Yeah. You're gonna see your first sunset. And on the beach, its definitely better.

Kelsi smiled.

Kelsi : Well, how come you brought me here? Anyone else would have just left it at " awww!"

Jason : ( smiling ) Well, here's the reason I was talking about : You are like the sunset. You come out in the morning, and then disappear in the evening. That means that there are two sides of you. The side that we don't see, thinks different things and I want to know what those things are.

Kelsi stared at him.

Kelsi : That was deep. ( pause ) Did you read that somewhere?

Jason laughed.

Jason : No, it's true. So, what are the things you're thinking when you're on the other side of the world?

Kelsi laughed.

Kelsi : Well, I think about other stuff. Like for instance, about my friend.

Jason looked at her.

Jason : Your friend?

Kelsi : Yeah, my um...friend. She is this total geek and then a guy suddenly, and I mean , suddenly starts paying tons of attention to her.

Jason : And what does your friend think of him?

Kelsi : Well, she never thought about him until she met him for real. The weird part is that the guy is actually right now like her best friend.

Jason started to feel uncertain.

Jason : Just a friend?

Kelsi : No! Like her best friends are girls, but then she feels like he's more than a friend, he's the first one who I...SHE will go and talk to. Like he's her best friend.

Jason smiled again.

Jason : Anything more?

Kelsi : He could be, but he doesn't seem to think of her as more than a good friend.

Jason grinned and looked at the sun which was sinking down.

Jason : Kelsi, how well do you know this ' friend '?

Kelsi : Uh... like my whole life I've known her.

Jason looked back at her.

Jason : So, what would your friend say if the guy did this?

He then leaned over and kissed Kelsi, just as the sun set and the sky and world around them became a sea of red , orange and yellow swirls. Kelsi looked at him and smiled.

Kelsi : She would be smiling.

Jason gave her a hug and they sat in the sand, looking at the sun, which was now just a yellow spot, among the red and purple sky.

Kelsi : So, what do you think the guy thinks now?

Jason : He's her best friend and...

He pulled a ring from his pocket. Kelsi gasped.

Jason : THIS guy hopes you're his girlfriend and will wear this ring.

Kelsi grinned the widest smile ever.

Kelsi : Well this FRIEND says yeah!

Jason smiled and slipped the ring on Kelsi's finger. He kissed her again and then handed her the Tropical Smoothie she hadn't gotten to finish. She took a sip.

Jason : Kelsi?

Kelsi : Yes?

Jason : What are you thinking now?

Kelsi smiled.

Kelsi : I can't say. But I can tell you that I am screaming so loud in my head that I can't even hear myself think.

They laughed and sat on the beach for what seemed like forever.


	5. Don't Wanna Think About You

Hi...sorry I'm still trying to get used to all the stuff. I love reviews, and please, please tell me any critisism because I love to hear anything that could improve my writing. I'll update regularly..but if I forget for a while just tell me somehow and I'll get right on it. And also, I like to base my chapters on Simple Plan songs, if you're wondering! Read on:)

p.s I own nothing but the characters Josh and Layla

_**( In the Hallway the following morning )  
**_

Layla was at her locker with Sharpay and Sharpay suddenly glared at her and walked away angrily. Layla walked over to Gabby, who was trying to find her book for her next class. She found it and was about to leave, when Layla tapped her on the shoulder.

Layla : ( perky ) Hi Gabby!

Gabriella glared at her.

Gabriella : ( sarcastically and perkily ) Bye Layla!

She turned to leave.

Layla : Gabriella, wait!

Gabriella : What?

Layla : Sharpay set me up for all that stuff. I really want to help you.

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Gabriella : How dumb do you think I am, Layla?

Layla looked hurt and confused.

Layla : But I'm not joking. I told Sharpay just now that what she was doing was wrong.

Gabriella : Layla, I don't believe you. You've lied to me before, and I can't trust you. Bye.

Gabriella turned and walked away. Layla looked at her. Gabby didn't know it, but this was the one time that Layla was telling Gabby the truth. She sadly turned and walked back to her locker.

**_( At Lunch )  
_**

Everyone was minus Sharpay was trying to talk about the fact that Layla was sitting all alone. Everyone had already talked about Kelsi and Jason for half the day, so the next topic was at hand.

Gabriella : Layla came to me today and told me that she had told Sharpay that she doesn't want to help her anymore.

Troy : What did you say?

Gabriella : I said I didn't believe her. I didn't really think that she was telling the truth, I mean she was talking to Sharpay before she came to me.

Troy : I don't believe her either, but why would she be sitting by herself? Where's Sharpay?

Everyone turned to Zeke.

Zeke : Hey, I don't know. I don't like Sharpay anymore after she started being mean to Gabby again. The last thing she said to me today was that if I wanted to help her, to meet her in a place.

Everyone : WHAT PLACE?

Zeke was taken aback.

Zeke : Uhh... she said that add where Troy spends most of his time to what another word for audition is.

Everyone stared at him.

Gabby : Well Troy spends most of time in the gym...

Kelsi : And another word for audition is try-out...

Jason : The gym tryouts! There held in Yoga Room #1 today.

Everyone looked at him.

Jason : What?

Gabriella : How do you know when the gym tryouts are?

Jason sunk down in his seat.

Jason : I was hoping Kelsi would tryout.

Kelsi hit him on the arm playfully.

Kelsi: In your dreams.

Jason : Actually, yeah. I had a dream last night and you were in it and...

Chad : Shut up Jay! Now Zeke, did the Ice Princess say anything else?

Zeke : She said five.

Gabriella : Then lets go to Yoga Room #5. Come on, guys. Zeke has to enter first.

Everybody got up and started heading for the Yoga block. Layla saw them and crept behind them, but no one noticed.

**_( At Yoga Rooms )  
_**

Zeke was ahead of everyone, walking calmly to Yoga Room #5. The rest of the gang was behind him and on the other side of the yoga room's window was Layla,

who now had a clear view and was able to hear what was going on. Zeke entered the room with confidence. Sharpay smiled and turned to him.

Sharpay : Aw , Zeke, you found me!

Sharpay gave him a hug, which surprised him.

Zeke : Uh, yeah. ( pulls out package from his pocket ) I brought cookies!

Sharpay's face lit up and she took them from Zeke.

Sharpay : Great! Now, I need some help. Gabby , she doesn't deserve the role of Minnie as much as I do, right?

Zeke : No! Of course not!

Sharpay : ( smiling ) Great. So are you going to help me get my part back?

Zeke : Duh!

Sharpay : Good. Now the first part of the plan is to make Gabby late for rehearsals tomorrow morning. All you have to do, is get this rehearse schedule to

her.

Sharpay pulled out Gabi's play schedule, which was now changed.

Sharpay : See? I changed the times. So, If Gabby comes to rehearsal thirty minutes late, she's out!

Zeke's eyes widened but he agreed to help.

Zeke : But what about Troy? He'll just compare schedules with Gabby tonight and...

Sharpay stopped him by pulling out Troy's play schedule, which was identical to Gabi's.

Zeke : I'm guessing I have to get these to them too?

Sharpay gave him her classic puppy dog eyes.

Sharpay : You'll do it for me, won't you?

Zeke : Yeah. Bye Sharpay.

Sharpay : Bye, Zeke. And remember, if you do this for me, I'll make it worth your while.

She leaned over and kissed him.

Sharpay : Now, buh-bye.

Zeke walked out of the room, dazed. Layla had heard the whole thing, and luckily, she knew Zeke was joking. Right now, she had no friends, and good was better than evil. But would Gabriella and Troy trust her?

**_( Back at the lunch table )  
_**

Gabriella, Troy, Ryan, Taylor and Chad all sat the table thinking. Kelsi and Jason the lovebirds were also thinking, but Zeke was too dazed.

Gabriella : Zeke, gimme the fake play schedule.

Zeke handed her the two phoney schedules.

Gabriella : She's good. I've barely had a chance to look at the schedule, anyway. Where did she get it? And mine, exactly?

Zeke : Uh-oh.

They all turned to Zeke.

Troy : What? Do you know?

Zeke : Um... Sharpay needed help yesterday. She told me that she was putting a present in Gabi's locker but needed to get it open. So...

Gabriella : You Opened It For Her?!?!?!?!?!

Zeke : Yeah, but I had no idea!

Troy : Cool down, Gabby. How did she get mine?

Chad : She must have gotten it from Darbus.

Kelsi : But she can't do that. There is only one copy of every schedule and they are all pretty different if you aren't a lead.

Jason : ( slowly ) Kels...do you have a copy of them?

Kelsi : Yeah, why?

Jason : This morning, I had your folder because you left it at my house yesterday. I put it in my locker but Josh is on the basketball team, and you know

that any dude who plays basketball can get into any locker in the school...

Troy : He broke into your locker?

Jason : Probably, every jock in the school can break open a locker.

Kelsi : ( dreamily ) Something I love.

Jason smiled and kissed her.

Gabriella : Ugh! She is good! I don't have another copy of the schedule, so even though I know, I still might be late. There is no way Darbus will give us another copy.

Kelsi : Jay, do you have my folder?

Jason : Yeah, here.

He handed her the lime green folder.

Kelsi : Okay. Lets do some Math. I have a list of the characters that always need to be together during rehearsals. I have all the other characters schedules, so we can work it out.

Everyone sighed. This was going to take a while.


	6. One by One

**Ok this is when it starts getting interesting. I would really, and I mean REALLY appriciate suggestions because I'm currently drawing a blank:)_  
_**

**_  
( The next day in the morning )  
_**

Gabriella and Troy were walking to school together. Jason and Kelsi were also walking, but separately, as Chad and Taylor were.

They were all walking, but thinking about different things.

Gabby: We finally got the right schedules!

Troy : Yeah. Sharpay's gonna be really surprised. But then she'll work out that Zeke didn't do the job.

Gabby : I hadn't thought of that. But Sharpay never does her own dirty work. She only has Josh, and you just have to make sure you stay away from him.

Troy : Meanwhile, I think you ought to talk to Layla.

He pointed towards the courtyard, where Layla was sitting on a bench, reading.

Gabby : Yeah. I'll see you later.

She kissed him on the cheek and walked towards Layla.

Gabby: ( softly ) Hey.

Layla looked up, surprised.

Layla : Hey.

Gabriella : Look, I wanted to apologise. I shouldn't have underestimated you like that. I know you were telling the truth.

Layla smiled.

Layla : Thanks.( pause ) So, are we good?

Gabriella : Yeah.

Layla : Well, do you have your play schedule? Cause' Sharpay's gonna...

Gabby : Don't worry, I know. Kelsi fixed it.

Layla : Great.

Gabby smiled at her and gave her a hug. They walked off together into the building.

At another area of the school, Chad and Taylor were talking.

Chad : You know, we haven't spent much time together lately.

Taylor : I know. Our last date was during vacation. Way too long ago.

Chad smiled.

Chad : Wanna go to the carnival tomorrow night, then?

Taylor looked at him and smiled.

Taylor : Sure. I mean, if we're still a couple once we haven't been on a date for a while, then it's gotta be a good thing.

Chad : Yeah.

He leaned over and kissed Taylor.

Chad : I love you, Taylor.

Taylor stared at him but then her mouth spread into a huge grin.

Taylor : I love you too, Chad.

She leaned over and kissed him back.

Kelsi and Jason were already inside the building. They were at Kelsi's locker.

Kelsi : Jay?

Jason : Yeah? Wait, you look worried.

Kelsi : Jay, you could have had any girl in the entire school. Why me?

Jason : No other girl in the whole school would want to go out with someone as clueless as me.

Kelsi : Well , I guess that's right.

Jason : Hey! Besides, I didn't choose you. I saw you, I met you, I asked you out and now you're my girlfriend.

Kelsi smiled and kissed him quickly.

Jason : How about I take you to the carnival tomorrow?

Kelsi : That sounds good. I think Chad and Taylor are going.

Jason : Great.

He quickly gave Kelsi a kiss on the cheek as the bell rang. He rushed off to his next class.

**_( At the cafe beside the school )  
_**

Sharpay and Josh were sitting together, and Sharpay was trying to tell him something.

Sharpay : Josh?

Josh : Yeah?

Sharpay : I don't think we should do this

Josh : What are you talking about?

Sharpay : I mean, all I wanted to do was get back at Troy and Gabby. Maybe...they do deserve the roles. I mean, I can live to be an understudy, I guess.

Josh : Sure, you can but I can't. I couldn't even audition for the musical and this is only way I can be in it and you can't stop me!

Sharpay : I'm just saying...

Josh : No, I'm just saying that you seem to be wimping out. Why is that? Because you think that your beloved Zeke will turn on you?

Sharpay : No! Just I don't want any of them, including me, playing dirty pool. I don't like it.

Josh : Too bad.

Sharpay : Fine. But you better hope that some other jerk is gonna come around, because he'll be the only one you have left in this school. Even your sisters against you and I don't blame her.

She stood up and walked away. Josh just stared at her, leaving. All Sharpay could think about was the fact that she was completely friendless.

**_( The next day, at the carnival )  
_**

All of the gang were at the Albuquerque Carnival and they all had dates. Troy with Gabby, Chad with Taylor, Kelsi with Jason and even Ryan with Layla. All except Zeke, who just managed to ignore the fact.

Troy : So, where do you guys want to go first?

Gabriella : To the water coaster!

All of them cheered, and they all walked towards the line, except for Zeke.

Chad : Dude, you coming?

Zeke looked at him.

Zeke : Uhhh...I'll catch up with you guys.

He looked forward at the huge ferris wheel. It lit up the sky with mists of yellow, orange and red. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and there was Sharpay.

Sharpay : Hey

Zeke looked away

Zeke : What?

Sharpay : I guess I deserved that.

Zeke looked at her hard.

Zeke : What are you doing here?

Sharpay looked at him

Sharpay : I came to apologise. Not just to you, but to everyone, including Layla. Please, I need you guys to forgive me.

Zeke : Why?

Sharpay : Because you guys are the most important things to me. Especially you.

Zeke stared at her, puzzled.

Zeke : But...

Sharpay laughed.

Sharpay : I love you guys to bits, but sometimes I forget that there are more people than just me in this world. I'm really sorry.

Zeke just looked at her. Suddenly, all of the gang came running towards Zeke and saw Sharpay.

Layla : What are you doing here?

Zeke : She...

Sharpay interrupted him.

Sharpay : I came to apologise. I shouldn't have done what I did, I shouldn't have turned Layla against you, Gabby and I definitely shouldn't have been so selfish.

Everyone looked at eachother. They had no idea how to handle this. But Gabby didn't want to make the same mistake she made last time.

Gabby : We forgive you.

Sharpay smiled along with everyone else. She gave Gabby a hug, then hugged Troy, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi and Jason. When she got to Ryan and Layla, she stopped.

Sharpay : I know that I turned on both you guys. My brother and a great friend. I seriously know I shouldn't have. Not to the people I trust. Please?

Ryan and Layla smiled. They both hugged Sharpay. She smiled.

Sharpay : To the ferris wheel!

Everyone laughed and cheered. Zeke took Sharpay's hand and led her to one of the cabins ( is that what you call it?) and the ferris wheel started to spin.

**( NOTE : I know that the balance of two people wouldn't work, but it needs to!)**

Zeke : How come you used me?

Sharpay : I didn't think. I got way too carried away on getting revenge.

Zeke : Its ok .

Slowly, the ferris wheel came to a stop. Zeke and Sharpay were left at the very top, with the entire carnival below them. Zeke looked at Sharpay, looking scared as a kitten, and gave her a hug. Then, he gave her a kiss. Over the yellows and reds and orange mists, and under the twilight sky. Suddenly, the ferris wheel kept moving, and everyone was happy, once again.


	7. Crazy

**_( In the morning, the next day )  
_**

Josh couldn't understand it. The entire gang was acting like there was no problem. Including Sharpay! Josh walked over to his sister, who was talking to Ryan.

Josh : Lai?

Layla ignored him and didn't turn around.

Josh : LAI!

Layla : What the hell are you trying to do? Make me deaf?

Josh : You deserve it!

Ryan : I'll see you later Layla.

Layla : Bye Ryan

She turned back to her brother.

Layla : Did I miss something ? Because you're trying to make it seem like I'm the bad guy...girl.

Josh : Oh, so now you're a cross dresser?

Layla : JOSH!

Josh stared at her hard.

Josh : Why did you give up? You could have had...

Layla : What? No friends except by brother? I was getting nothing out of it. I didn't want the lead role that way.

Josh : But now, I'm on my own. And nothing stands between me, Troy and getting the part.

Layla : That makes no sense, you idiot.

Josh : Yeah, it does. No one is gonna be trying to protect Troy anymore. They think I'm helpless without Sharpay. I'm not. One twitch into Troy's life and I'll be onstage.

Someone : I think you've forgotten one minor detail.

Josh looked over Layla's shoulder and saw Gabriella.

Gabriella : You'll get this part when we clone a tetradactyl!

Layla and Josh looked at her, confused.

Gabriella : Fine. When pigs fly.

With that, she stomped down on Josh's foot. He winced in pain. Layla smirked at him and walked off with Gabriella.

( AT Gabriella's HOUSE )

Troy, Gabby, Sharpay, Layla and Ryan were all sitting in the living room watching TV. Layla was there to help, only because she didn't want to be at home with Josh. Ryan and Sharpay knew that Josh would be calling, and Troy was there, because he was scared for Gabby.

Sharpay : What are you guys worried about? There's nothing he could possibly do!

They all looked at eachother.

Gabby : That's not true. He might just go a bit more drastic this time.

Layla : I know Josh, he would do anything to get what he wants.

Gabby : Which is?

Layla : I don't know this time. Its crazy, he doesn't realise that this one time, he's not right for what he's fighting for.

The phone suddenly rang. Gabby picked it up. It was Taylor. She was whispering

Taylor : Gabby, is anyone there?

Gabby : Yes...why?

Taylor: Make sure they don't leave.

Gabby looked at the caller id. But it wasn't Taylor's number.

Gabby : Tay, where are you?

Taylor was silent.

Taylor : At Josh's.

Gabby : WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE???

Everyone else jumped back at Gabi's voice, but she calmed down.

Taylor : I can't say. But make sure that you come to school with someone tomorrow.

Gabby : Why?

Taylor : I gotta go. See you.

She hung up. Gabriella was confused.

Troy : What did she say?

Gabby : She's at your house, Layla.

Layla : What? But Josh is the only one there.

Gabby nodded.

Layla : She wouldn't have gone there. What did she say?

Gabby : She said that you guys can't leave, and that I should go to school tomorrow with someone.

Sharpay : Me and Layla can stay the night.

Troy : I'll drive you guys to school tomorrow.

Gabby : Great, but what was she talking about?

Sharpay : I don't know. Josh had something to do with it though.

**_Meanwhile with Josh and Taylor...  
_**

Josh had pretended to be Layla over the phone when talking to Taylor. ( They're twins, it might work!) He told Taylor to come over, saying that Josh wasn't there. When she came, Josh took her into Layla's room and locked her in there. That's where she made the phone call.

Josh : What did you tell her?

Taylor : Nothing.

Josh : You're lying.

Taylor : I didn't tell her about it. I didn't get a chance.

Josh : You're not gonna get a chance. Call your mum right now and tell her you're sleeping over at Layla's.

Taylor : No! Let me go home!

Josh : Why should I? You'll just tell Gabriella.

Taylor : I won't. But I'm begging you, don't go through with it.

Josh : Too late.

Taylor : Why would you want to hurt her? Its Troy's part that you want.

Josh: Think about it. Gabriella won't be hurt, Troy will. He'll give the part up and it'll be a happy ending.

Taylor : How the hell does that work?

Josh : Hey, as long as I get the part, no one gets hurt. Get out.

Taylor stared at him, and headed home. When she was sure that Josh saw her leave, she ran towards her house. As soon as she got in, there was a power failure.

**_( The next day, at Gabby's house )  
_**

Gabby, Sharpay and Layla were ready, and Troy had come to pick them up. It was a short drive to school, but Troy went a bit slower, just so they could figure out what Taylor was talking about.

Gabby : Layla, what's the sickest thing Josh has ever done?

Layla didn't have to think.

Layla : Fourth grade. Thanksgiving Pageant. Gave Chris Grundy chocolate covered " raisins "

Gabby : Hows that bad?

Layla : Chris had the main part. Josh gave him the chocolate and told him it was raisins. They were peanuts and Chris had the biggest peanut allergy in the grade.

Gabby : Ouch. But he and Sharpay already tried that. It didn't work though.

Sharpay : Sorry!

Layla : The second sickest thing he's done is this.

Troy : Gabby, you'll be fine.

Gabby : Maybe I'll be, but what about you?

Troy : He can't do anything to me.

After 10 minutes, they arrived at school. Because so many teachers were away, it was a free day at school.

Troy : He can't find us now. We don't have a set time of where we'll be.

Taylor suddenly came running over.

Gabby : Taylor!

Taylor : Gabby, stay with someone the entire day. Please!

Gabby : What are you talking about?

Then, Josh came over. Taylor ran off.

Josh : What are you guys doing today?

Troy : Nothing you'd be interested in.

Josh : I wouldn't be so sure.

He walked away, heading towards the head office.

Sharpay : What's he doing?

Layla : Honestly, I don't know.


	8. I Won't Be There

**SORRY!!! I am the biggest idiot in the world when it comes to updating regularly!! I am beyond sorry; I'll get a beeper next time or something!! DANKE DANKE DANKE for reviews!!!**

** p.s - another reason for me forgetting is because it was my bday yesterday and I was really busy. SORRY again!  
**

**_( Outside the main office )  
_**

Josh was at his locker. He had already written a note, he just needed a signature. Right on time , Jason and Kelsi came walking down the hallway.

Josh : Kelsi!

They turned around.

Kelsi : What?

Josh : Both of you come here.

They reluctantly walked over. Jason looked at the note Josh was holding.

Kelsi : What's that?

Josh : Read it.

THE NOTE : Could Gabriella Montez please report to the third music room for a practice at fourth period today.

Jason : How does that help?

Josh : If she comes alone, then no one will be there. All I need is the music department's approval.

He handed a pen to Kelsi.

Kelsi : No! I'm not gonna let you.

Josh : If you don't sign it, Jason will.

Jason : No I won't!

Josh : Fine. I will.

Kelsi : That's forgery. It won't work.

Josh : Not true. Look up the law. If someone signs on behalf of someone else while they are present, then the signature is considered valid.

Jason : Kels...

Josh picked up the pen.

Jason : Run!

Jason and Kelsi started to run, but Josh grabbed Kelsi with one arm and signed the note with the other.

Josh : Done.

Jason grabbed Kelsi back. He tried to take the note from Josh, but he jammed it into his locker and slammed the door shut. Then, he ran down the hall.

Kelsi : What's gonna happen to Gabby?

Jason : I don't know. But are you safe?

Kelsi : Yep. But you have to get that note out.

He looked at Josh's locker. Unlike most of the other lockers, it was new and wouldn't open just by hitting it. He tried, but it wouldn't budge.

Jason : We have to find Gabby.

They quickly left, searching for Gabby. Josh came back, opened his locker, took the note out and walked into the main office.

( INSIDE )

The school secretary, Jane, was sitting at a large desk, with the intercom to her right.

Jane : May I help you?

Josh : Yes. This memo needs to be announced, from the music department.

Jane raised her eyebrows and looked at the forged note. Carefully, she turned on the intercom and read out the note.

Josh : Thankyou.

He left, and started heading towards the music rooms. He checked his watch, it was 10 minutes before the end of third period.

**_( Outside )  
_**

Gabby and Troy were sitting on the grass when they heard the memo.

Gabby : See you.

Troy : Should you really go alone?

Gabby laughed.

Gabby : I'll be fine. Besides, Kelsi will be there, right?

Troy : Yeah.

He gave her a peck on the cheek and she went towards the music block.

**_( Music rooms )  
_**

Gabby entered the third music room and sat down on the piano bench.

Gabby : Kelsi? Are you here?

Josh appeared, since he was hiding behind a large drum.

Gabby: What are you doing here?

Josh : I set up the note.

He quickly walked up the door and locked it. Gabriella was getting worried.

Gabby : What are you doing?

Josh : Nothing. But you can't leave.

Gabby : Why not?

Josh : Because , I don't want you to. Go to that broom closet. Now.

Gabby : No!

Josh grabbed her and pushed her in. She screamed.

Gabby : NO! Let me out!!

Josh locked the door.

Josh : Believe me, you're not gonna be out of there for a long time.

Gabby : Tell me what's going on!

Josh: Fine. I'm kidnapping you.

**_( Outside )  
_**

Kelsi was running with Jason, trying to find Troy. They ran into Layla.

Jason : Layla!

They caught up with her and she stopped.

Layla : What?

Kelsi : Where's Troy? Its Gabby!

Layla looked alert.

Layla : What happened? Is she all right?

Kelsi : Your brother got her into the music room alone. I don't know what he's doing to her.

Layla's green eyes grew wide with fury.

Layla : I'll find Troy.

( She ran off towards the Gym.)

Layla ran through the large doors of the gym, and looked frantically around. In the middle of the court, Troy, Chad and Zeke were playing.

Layla: Troy!

They all turned around to look at Layla.

Troy: What?

Layla: Josh has Gabriella.

Troy stared at her.

Troy : What do you mean " has her" ?

Layla : Kelsi and Jason told me that Josh took Gabby into the music rooms by giving the receptionist a fake note.

Troy's eyes went wide

Troy : You mean he was the one who made her go there?

Layla : Yeah, she's in there but...

Troy ran towards the music block before she could finish.


	9. Jump

**_( Music block )  
_**

Josh was outside the music room that Gabby was locked in, guarding the door. Troy burst through the glass double doors and looked hard at Josh.

Troy : Where is she?

Josh : Who?

Troy : Don't ok. Just tell me where she is.

Josh : Why should I?

Troy : Because you're being stupid. Why should Gabriella be hurt just because you want MY part?

Josh laughed

Josh : Are you serious? The only reason I took her was because I know you would do anything for her. Including, dropping out of the musical.

Troy : You're right. I would do that. Except, I'm smart enough not to.

Troy stepped forward and pushed Josh against the wall

Troy :( shouting )Now where is she?

Gabriella heard Troy from inside the broom closet.

Gabriella : HELLO????? HELP!

Troy stared at Josh. He pushed him to floor and punched his stomach. He started to untie the ropes on the music room door. Josh got back up and tried to hit Troy, but he just stuck out his foot and kicked him, making Josh fall to the ground again. Finally, the door opened. Troy slammed it shut and put a desk against it, making sure he had the ropes.

Troy : Gabby!

Gabriella : Troy, I'm in the closet!

Troy looked around the room and saw the supply closet.

Troy : Where's the key? Wait, never mind.

He gave the door a wack with his hand and tried to open it again. Gabby was sitting on the floor, helpless.

Troy : Gabby! Are you okay??

Gabby stood up and hugged Troy.

Gabby : Yeah, but what now?

Troy : What are you talking about?

Gabby walked towards the door. Troy followed her, moved the desk aside and tried to open the door.

Josh : Don't bother. I'm not the one that was being stupid. Now I've got both of you locked up.

Troy : Open the door right now.

Josh : No way. But I might if you drop out.

Gabriella stared at Troy.

Gabriella : ( whispering ) What now?

Troy looked at the floor.

Troy : Honestly, I don't know.

**_( Outside )  
_**

Layla, Jason, Kelsi , Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke were waiting in the gym for Troy and Gabriella.

Ryan : How long ago did he go?

Layla checked her watch.

Layla : About half an hour. I dunno what he's doing.

Chad : Hey I know Troy, and the one thing he wouldn't do, is waste time. I'm gonna go look.

Sharpay : Fine. I'll come.

Everyone else got up and followed Chad. He led them towards the Main Building.

Jason : Hey, aren't we supposed to be going to the music rooms?

Chad : And do what? I saw Josh before, he's guarding the doors. There's nothing we could do from there.

He kept walking, around to the other side of the building.

Chad : But from the back of the music block, there's a lot we can do.

Kelsi : Hold on.

Kelsi walked to the windows of the music rooms and looked closely at each one. She stared hard through the window of one for a second, then stopped.

Kelsi : This one! Troy and Gabby are inside!

The others rushed towards the window. Zeke took out his cell and dialled Troy's number.

Jason : Dude stop! If Josh hears that, they're dead.

Zeke stopped dialling. Chad leant close to the window and tapped it.

**_( Inside )  
_**

Troy looked towards the window.

Troy : Did you hear that?

Gabriella : Hear what?

He walked over. Chad tapped the window harder.

Troy : That! They're out there!

Gabby rushed towards the window. She smiled.

Chad : Good.

Since the windows, were bullet-proof ( so soundproof ) he made a phone with his hand and put it to his ear. Troy nodded. He took out his cell and dialled Chad's number. Chad picked up at the other end. He put it on speaker.

Layla : Guys! Are you ok?

Troy : Yeah we're fine. But one problem : We're kinda stuck!

Zeke looked up at the windows.

Zeke : Is there any way you can open these?

Troy and Gabby looked around. Finally, they found the opening. But it was a bit high.

Ryan : Can you guys get through that?

Gabriella : Maybe one of us, but the other is gonna have to climb a bit.

Troy : Okay. I'll give Gabby a boost. One of you make sure no one is watching and the others grab Gabby. Then I'll do the same, just climbing.

Chad : Ok. Don't hang up yet. Sharpay, you don't want to break a nail. You be on lookout.

Sharpay : Phew. I got scared for a second.

Chad : Everybody else, get ready. Troy, lift her up.

Troy put the phone on the desk next to him and lifted Gabby up onto his shoulders.

Gabby : Whoa, scary.

She reluctantly put her foot on the mini window ledge and lifted the other up to the above window. She brought her second foot up and then carefully sat down on the window edge.

Ryan : Ready?

Gabriella : No, but ok!

Gabby carefully jumped down and was caught by Jason and Chad.

Chad : Troy, hang up, but be careful.

Troy hang up the phone and put it back into his pocket. He was about to jump up when Sharpay yelled.

Sharpay : Darbus!

Troy quickly jumped down to the floor. But quietly. Mrs Darbus came up to the group.

Mrs Darbus : Hello there. Now, I may not be of great social importance, but may I ask, where Mr Bolton is?

Chad : Bathroom.

Mrs Darbus : I see, but what are you doing around here? The back of the music rooms isn't a glamorous place to be. At least not for most of you.

Jason : Just walking. Music soothes us.

Mrs Darbus : Ah. A delightful decision Mr Cross!

She walked off.

Kelsi : Laughing Mr Cross. That sounds funny.

Everybody else started laughing. Troy looked at them with urgency. He tapped the window viciously. Zeke saw him.

Zeke : Oh sorry dude.

He got everyone else's attention and motioned for Troy to climb up. Troy started climbing, after a bit of a jump from one of the desks. He did the same steps as Gabby, then sat on the edge.

Jason : Jump!

Troy jumped without hesitation. A few months of practice in Gabi's balcony helped. Once he reached the ground he just lay on the grass.

Layla : Are you a nut? This is the last place in the world you wanna be in right now! One word : Josh!

Troy's blue eyes opened and he ran away. Everybody else laughed and collapsed with relief.


	10. Grow Up

* * *

**_( Outside the music room)_**  
****

Josh was still guarding the door. If you could call it guarding. He was sitting on the ground, his ear against the door. Not that he could hear much. Mrs Darbus came walking in the hallway.

Mrs Darbus : Excuse me, Mr Stevens but what do you think you are doing?

Josh : Uhh... just taking a walk.

Mrs Darbus looked confused. But she let it go.

Mrs Darbus : Very well. Now if you excuse me I need to enter this room.

Josh quickly stood up

**NOTE : He was only leaning hard against the door to lock it.**

She walked to the door and pushed against it

Josh : But!...

She walked inside and went to the piano. Josh came in and stared around. No Troy. No Gabriella. Mrs Darbus turned around.

Mrs Darbus : Joshua! I thought I told you to...never mind. But could you please close that window, its inappropriate to be opened.

Josh looked to where she was pointing. The window Troy and Gabby had climbed through. Then, it all made sense.

( THE NEXT DAY )

Troy, Jason, Kelsi, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke and Layla were at Gabi's house, after the long day.

Kelsi : Was it scary? Being alone in the broom closet Gabby?

Gabby : Yeah. But the scariest part was not knowing what was going on.

Troy : Layla, sorry but I kinda almost beat up your brother.

Layla laughed

Layla : How far?

Troy : Punch in the stomach. And then pushing him against a wall and tripping him.

Layla : Ha. He deserves it. I have no idea what I'm gonna do tonight.

Taylor : What do you mean?

Layla : I live with the monster remember?

Jason : Yeah...maybe you should stay the night at someone's.

Layla : That's a good idea. I guess I just don't want to face him. Any volunteers?

Kelsi : I'm free.

Jason : I can drive you guys.

Layla : Thanks. But everyone, just stay away from him.

Chad : That's a given.

The phone suddenly started ringing. Gabby looked at the others.

Taylor : Jason!

Jason looked at her.

Jason : What?

Taylor : Pick it up! You sound like Troy!

Jason : Really? Thanks...oh!

He quickly picked up the phone.

Jason : Hello?

Josh : This Troy?

Jason : Uhh...yeah.

Josh : Look I know what happened. Maybe it was a bit extreme but I'm still getting that part.

Jason : Yeah whatever. What did you call for?

Josh : pause Is Layla coming home?

Jason looked at Layla. He handed the phone to her. She rolled her eyes but spoke into it.

Layla : What?

Josh : Hey, are you coming home?

Layla : No way, no how.

Josh : Why?

Layla : Do I look...I mean, sound like I want to see you?

Josh : No. But then… when will you be back?

Layla : I don't know. Just think about the friends you've got. Oh wait, they're aren't any. Other than Darbus as a friend, what are you gonna get out of being Arnold. Its crazy! Even though I'm not a stupid villain, you would have to get rid of Troy AND Ryan. So give it up and grow up!

She hung up angrily.

Zeke : You ok?

Layla : Yeah. But he's got a lot to learn.

There was a pause.

Gabriella : You know what we need? Couples Therapy!

Everyone stared at her.

Kelsi : What the freak?

Troy : Hey who says we need couples therapy?

Gabby laughed.

Gabriella : Ok, wrong words. Its just everyone's coupled up. And because of Josh, we haven't enjoyed it for ages! Lets do something fun.

Sharpay : Like what?

Gabi's eyes danced.

Gabriella : I know! Lets ALL camp out in my backyard tonight!

Troy : I'm in.

Kelsi : I'll do it. That means Jason and Layla will too.

Ryan : I will. But Sharpay...

Sharpay : Fine. I don't wanna be left out.

Zeke : Aww...I'll be there.

Chad : Ok.

Taylor : Sounds better than homework.

Gabby : Yay! Ok, I have two tents. Both will fit five people each. Guys' one tent, girls other.

She headed towards the storage cupboard and Troy followed her.

Troy : Great idea Gabz.

Gabby smiled and kissed Troy. He smiled back and helped her get the tents out.

Gabby : To the backyard!

She pointed towards the french doors leading to her backyard and opened them. Kelsi quickly stopped Jason.

Kelsi : You don't have to sound like Troy. But you're my little Jay!

He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

They had already called for their parent's permission for the sleepover. After setting up the tents, they just stayed in their separate tents and talked. And talked and talked . Until they forgot about Josh.

* * *

_**( The Steven's House )**  
_

Josh was sitting in Layla's room. He was looking for something to help him. He looked around and fixed his eyes on the phone. He walked over and found Layla's notepad, which was for phone doodling.

Josh : How am I supposed to read this? Ugh.

The note mostly had hearts with Ryan in them. But he eventually found a list. It was from when Sharpay was trying to stop Gabby.

Josh : Whoa.

On the list, Layla had scribbled the things they were planning to do to Troy and Gabby.

Josh : Layla, you just helped me without knowing it.

He walked out of the room.


	11. Untitled

**Hmm...not really sure how long of a break I took this time!! I hope you still like this fanfic!! I am having serious writer's block...well I will be after the next chapter, which should be up in checks imaginary watch 3 minutes!! ENJOY!**

_**( Gabi's House, In the Backyard )  
**_

Everyone is in the backyard, setting up for the sleepover. Or in Gabi's words, Couples Therapy. Jason, Chad, Ryan and Troy were setting up the tents. Zeke was in the kitchen, making everyone snacks. Gabby, Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay were sitting on the ground, preparing all the games.

Gabby : Ok. We'll play all these couple against couple games. And of course, the boys against girls games. Sharpay come and help us.

Sharpay looked down from the stool she was sitting on.

Sharpay : Are you crazy???? This is Dolce and Gabbana!! Not for sitting in!

Gabby sighed.

Gabby : Fine. Can you at least go and help Zeke in the kitchen? You can wear an apron.

Sharpay wobbled up from the stool and walked towards the door. Jason came over to get more pegs. Kelsi stared at the girl's tent.

Kelsi : Why is our tent all slanted?

Jason looked at the tent, turning his head.

Jason : I never said I was a boy scout. That's Chad's thing.

The girls turned to Chad, who had put up the boy's tent perfectly.

Taylor : Aww little Chad was a boy scout.

Chad : ( mimicking Taylor's voice ) And I regret it all.

Layla sat on the ground, near a large bush. Jason saw her and went over.

Jason : Hey. Why are you over here?

Layla stared at him.

Layla : Because I shouldn't have moved from Brooklyn. My brother's an idiot and its causing the only friends I have tons of trouble.

Jason sat down next to her.

Jason : Explain to me how that's your fault.

Layla : Because I had a choice. Meeting Sharpay was just a misunderstanding, but after that, I could seriously have talked Josh out of it. We could have moved back! But I couldn't talk Josh out of trying to be Arnold. He's more like a Benedict Arnold.

Jason laughed.

Jason : See? Its not your fault. He betrayed you, as sick as that sounds. Just enjoy yourself tonight.

Layla : Hello? Remind me what this is called again?

Jason : Couples Therapy?

Layla : Yeah. Zeke and Sharpay, Troy and Gabby, Chad and Taylor and you and Kelsi. You guys are my friends, that includes Ryan. What are we supposed to do?

Jason smiled.

Jason : I have an idea.

He walked over to Kelsi and Ryan, bringing Layla with him.

Jason : Guys, Layla needs a couple. Obviously Ryan is good, but that wouldn't be any fun. How about we switch the couples around a little?

Kelsi : Like how?

Jason : Ok. This is supposed to help relationships, right? Ryan, you can go with Sharpay. Zeke can go with you Kels, and I'll go with Layla.

Kelsi forced a smile.

Kelsi : Sure, whatever. I'll go tell Zeke.

She walked away quickly.

Layla: Is she okay?

Jason looked at his girlfriend, walking towards the door. She turned around and saw him and smiled.

Jason : Yeah. She's fine.

**_( Later, at night in the living room )  
_**

Everybody was totally full. Most of the contests that the guys came up with involved eating, so it wasn't exactly a happy ending. Except Sharpay.

Sharpay : Thank god I'm on a diet!! Why did you guys eat so much?

Taylor : I have no idea.

Layla : I do not want to see another chip ever again.

Gabby got up from lying on the ground.

Gabby : There's only one game we can play without having to move.

Kelsi rolled around to face Gabby.

Kelsi : I like it already. What is it?

Gabi's eyes sparkled.

Gabby : Truth or Dare.

The girls groaned but the guys were happy.

Jason : Get up! Come on we have to play this.

Troy : Come on Gabby! I swear I'll lift you.

Gabby stayed where she was. Troy quickly lifted her up then sat her on the ground, sitting next to her. Jason pulled up Kelsi and placed her on the ground again. Then, much to Kelsi's dismay, he did the same to Layla. Sharpay sat down, pushing Ryan until he would move and Taylor refused to be lifted up and sat down obediently.

Gabby : Whose first?

Ryan : I'll go. Sharpay? Truth or Dare?

Sharpay : Truth.

Ryan : What's the largest number of Zeke's biscuits you have ever eaten?

Sharpay stared at Zeke, who was smiling.

Sharpay : I don't know...a whole batch?

Everybody laughed.

Taylor : Okay. For all the guys. Truth or Dare?

Guys : DARE!

Taylor : Kiss your couple!

The guys laughed. Chad gave Taylor a kiss, and Ryan gave Sharpay a sweet little sibling kiss on the cheek, which she slapped him for. Troy and Gabby kissed, then came the mix upped couples. Zeke and Jason looked at Taylor.

Zeke : Do we have to?

The girls glared at him.

Zeke : You know what I mean!

Taylor : Uhh...no. Just forget it, ok? Just give eachother big hugs!!

Jason laughed. Zeke gave Kelsi a big bear hug and Jason hugged Layla. But Kelsi still wasn't happy. And Gabby realised.

Gabby : This isn't any fun. How about Hide and Seek? Couple style. But...maybe we can go back to the normal couples for this? With Layla and Ryan.

Sharpay pushed Ryan away.

Sharpay : Be my guest!

Gabby : Troy and I will be in. Everybody start hiding!!!

She began to count. Once she was sure no one was around, she whispered to Troy.

Gabby : Jason and Kelsi need Couples Therapy. Keep your eyes open and then...

She whispered out a plan for Troy. Once he understood, she kept counting.

Troy and Gabby : Ready or Not, HERE WE COME!!!

They ran throughout the house. Troy already knew that Jason and Kelsi had hidden under the stairs, in the storage closet. He approached there silently, then locked the door. Gabby and Troy then kept running through the house, finding the others. Taylor and Chad had hidden in the study, Ryan and Layla had hidden behind the sofa in Gabi's room and Sharpay and zee had hidden in a large cabinet in the kitchen.

Gabby : Yay!! We found everyone!

Ryan : What about Jason and Kelsi?

Troy : I guess they've won.

Layla: Jason Cross and Kelsi Neilson are our winners!! Come on out!

Nothing happened. Troy and Gabby smiled.


	12. One Day

**Haha this chapter will get you thinking...I hope!! Full of Jelsi, and rollercoasterry moments, enjoy!! **

**luv your loyal but forgettful writer,**

**knizzy xo**

**_( Inside the store room )  
_**

Jason and Kelsi hadn't said anything to eachother. They heard Layla.

Kelsi : Yay, we won. Lets go.

Jason tried to open the door.

Jason : Kels? I think its locked.

Kelsi stared at him.

Kelsi : Let me try.

Jason :( laughing) Are you kidding?

Kelsi smiled.

Kelsi : Fine. Can't you like break it open?

Troy heard them from the other side.

Troy : Don't you guys. Gabby has something to say to you.

Gabby smiled and knocked on the door.

Gabby : Jay, Kels, you guys are a match made in basketball music heaven. Whatever's wrong with you now, sort it out because you're the ones that need Couples Therapy the most.

Everyone else walked away, leaving Jason and Kelsi in the store room. Kelsi slunk down to the floor.

Kelsi : Great. We're stuck here.

Jason walked over and sat down next to her.

Jason : There's no one I'd rather be stuck in here with, though.

Kelsi : Not even Layla?

Jason stared at her.

Jason : What're you talking about?

Kelsi looked away.

Jason : What? Me and Layla are only paired as a couple because...

Kelsi : Because what? It was your idea, she and Ryan are good friends and were perfectly fine being a couple. So why did you switch with her?

Jason : Because I felt sorry for her. She was expecting to be with Ryan, didn't you see her sitting in the bushes by herself? She thinks this whole thing with Troy and Gabby is her fault.

Kelsi : You aren't making any sense. You could have put her with Zeke, but you didn't. Why?

Jason's mouth shut. He laughed, in an angry way.

Jason : Kelsi! Look I'm not supposed to have to explain this to you!! I was the one talking to her. First thought, whatever, okay?

Kelsi : I don't care, ok? Just lets tell Gabby we made up over whatever it was and get out of her.

Jason stopped her as she tried to stand up.

Jason : What's wrong?

Kelsi looked at him and sat back down.

Kelsi : Are you interested in Layla?

Jason : No! Why the hell would you think that?

Kelsi : For all the reasons I just said.

Jason stopped for a second and thought.

Kelsi : Please, just please tell me the truth.

Jason looked at her. She was about ready to burst into tears.

Jason : I don't know.

Kelsi stared at him.

Jason : I know I'm not interested in Layla. But I don't know if you trust me.

Kelsi : Yes I do! I just...

Her voice trailed off.

Jason: Yeah...you didn't trust me.

He stood up and banged on the door.

Jason : Gabby, we're fine.

Gabby : 50 there. Get Kelsi to talk to me.

Kelsi walked towards the door. She tried to talk but burst into tears.

Gabby : Damn it, what have I done?

Kelsi : Just let us out Gabby.

Gabby : Maybe we should...

Layla: No way. This is my fault. Troy, get them some blankets and pillows.

Troy ran off and grabbed the sofa cushions and Gabby got two sheets from the linen closet. They handed them to Layla.

Layla : Now for the switch.

She carefully unlocked the door. She stepped in and dropped the blankets on the floor. She looked at Kelsi and Jason, who were making a mad dash to get out of the room. Troy grabbed Layla and shut the door. Zeke leant on the door as he locked it. Sharpay smiled.

Sharpay : Work it out you guys. You're spending the night.

Jason and Kelsi groaned.

Jason : This is cruel.

Kelsi said nothing. Jason sat down and tossed a pillow and a sheet to Kelsi.

Jason : Here.

Kelsi : Thanks.

Neither of them said anything. Suddenly, Jason's cellphone rang. It was on speaker.

Jason : If this is one of you guys then I will kill you as soon as I'm out of here.

Layla: Its Layla. Let me talk to Kelsi.

Jason: Fine. One sec. Layla.

He handed the phone to Kelsi.

Kelsi : What?

Layla : I'm sorry. But you and Jason need to work this out.

Kelsi : Why should we?

Layla stopped talking. Jason looked at the phone.

Layla : Listen to yourself and you'll understand.

Layla hung up. The only sound was the dial tone. Kelsi handed the phone to Jason. He held out his hand for the phone, but the ring he had given Kelsi fell into his hand. He was silent, but took the ring and put it in his pocket.

Jason : So what now? We can't get out of here until this is resolved or whatever.

Kelsi : Doesn't breaking up seem like a resolution?

Jason : No.

Kelsi : Then I'm stumped.

Jason looked at Kelsi. She still looked upset, but mostly angry.

Jason : Look. Its late. Go to sleep, Its not as if we're getting out of here anytime soon.

Kelsi : Fine.

She put the pillow on the floor and put the sheet over her. Slowly she fell asleep. Jay leant against the wall and put the pillow behind his head. He took out the ring he had given Kelsi and threw it on the ground. Eventually, he fell asleep too.

**_( In the Morning )  
_**

Jason opened his eyes and realised they were still in the room.

Jason : Kels, wake up!

Kelsi rolled around and looked at Jay. Normally, he was smiling because he was such a klutz. But now, his mouth was in a straight line and he just looked angry. She sat up and looked around the room. Her eyes fell on the ring that Jason had thrown the night before. She held back tears and looked at her arm. She groaned, she didn't have a watch on.

Jason : Its seven o' clock.

Kelsi : We're stuck in here for another hour.

Jason : You really think they're going to let us out if we're broken up?

Kelsi : They better cause I don't really plan to resolve this.

Kelsi fell down the door, back to the ground.

Jason : Can we break outta here? Like through that door maybe?

He pointed across to another door. Kelsi walked over and opened it. Inside was what looked like a laundry chute.

Jason : Boo ya. This probably leads to the basement.

Kelsi : Did you leave anything here?

Jason : Uh..I'll just check.

Kelsi : Me too.

Jason looked along the ground and saw the ring. Quickly, he grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

Jason : Got everything?

Kelsi : Yep. I am never coming back to this room again.

Jason : Believe me, neither am I.


	13. When I'm With You

**GOD SORRY!! Sorry sorry I wrote this recent ( kinda ) bunch of Jelsi chapters in advance, and I didn't realise how short this one was!! I'm not really sure if its short...or jelsi101 short...but either way, I hope you don't get mad!! If you want me to write more, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**pretty please with fat-free sugar on top?**

**your forgettful (and review needy writer),**

**knizzy xo**

**p.s - i know you might have already figured it out from my pleading, but i'm a chick btw!**

Jason rode down the chute and landed in an empty basket. He stumbled up, wobbling from the pain.

Jason : Damn that hurt.

He looked up the chute

Jason : ( up the chute ) Come on Kels!

Kelsi : Is it gonna hurt?

Jason : You ain't gonna find out unless you come down!

He looked hesitantly at the ground and then pushed the basket aside, standing under the chute.

Kelsi : Coming! watch out!

She rode down and landed in Jay's arms. They both fell to the ground.

Kelsi : What the hell?

Jason pointed to the basket.

Jason : You couldn't land in that. It hurts like hell. But that hurt just as much.

Kelsi : Sorry. But thanks. That was really sweet.

Jason stood up and flattened his hair. He looked at Kelsi, who was smiling for the first time since they had been locked in.

Kelsi : So where are we?

They looked around the room. Jason was right, it was the basement. He ran towards the door and tried to open it.

Jason's phone rang again.

Kelsi : Don't answer it. They'll know where we are.

Jason : Damn I never thought I'd be afraid of my friends.

Kelsi : I never thought I'd be stuck overnight in a store room with my ex-boyfriend but here we are!

Jason's phone kept ringing. He quickly declined the call. Kelsi walked over to a large box and sat down.

Jason : What? You're not even going to try the door?

He walked over and pulled at the door.

Jason : Iya. Are we ever gonna get out of here?

Kelsi : Dude we've been in two places. The only thing you want to get away from is me.

Jason : No. I want to get out of this situation.

Kelsi : You can do that without trying to get out of the room.

Jason walked over to another box, near Kelsi.

Jason : You were my best friend, you know that?

Kelsi : Well now what are we?

Jason : Idiots?

Kelsi : Probably. But are we friends...or not?

Jason looked straight ahead

Jason : You decide.

Kelsi : What the hell are we fighting about?

Jason : Trust. You don't trust me.

Kelsi stared at the ground.

Jason : If we can get in a fight this easily, then maybe we're not supposed to be together.

Kelsi : Don't blame me for that. I didn't choose you.

Jason : Oh yeah? Thanks a lot.

Kelsi : I didn't mean that.

Jason : Whatever. All I know, is that...

Kelsi : What? That it was a mistake? It was based on a split second in time? That...

Jason : That I loved you damn it.

Kelsi stopped. She leaned back against the wall and started to cry.

Jason : What is it with you and crying? Get over here.

She stumbled over to Jason, and kept crying.

Jason : What's wrong now?

Kelsi : Past tense. I love you Jay. you said you love-ed me.

Jason : One fight doesn't change that.

Kelsi : So?

Jason looked at her.

Jason : Do you trust me?

Kelsi : Yes I freakin do!

Jason laughed.

Jason : Prove it.

He handed the ring back to Kelsi. She looked at it.

Jason : What do you see?

Kelsi : A beach sunset. The first one I've ever seen.

She slipped the ring onto her finger. Jason leant over and kissed her. Kelsi smiled.

Kelsi : I love you Jay.

Jason hugged her.

Jason : I love you too.

* * *

**Grrr...what am I supposed to write now? I really, really and I mean, REALLY need ideas. pwease?**

* * *


End file.
